Dragon Ball Hyper
by Ssj blue Future Gohan
Summary: What if instead of the future version of Vegeta and Bulma son travel back in time but instead it was someone else? What if time travel work differently in Dragon Ball? How will the Dragon Ball world handle these changes?
1. Another Super Saiyan!

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

**ATTACKS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thoughts"**

_**"THE ETERNAL DRAGON SPEAKING!"**_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)  
**

* * *

**Age 767**

**On Planet Earth**

It had been a nearly two years since the battle on Planet Namek where the Saiyan warrior that was raised on known as Son Goku or Kakarot had achieved the Super Saiyan form and defeated the evil tyrant known as Frieza and when the Namekian refugee arrived on Planet Earth their leader Grand Elder Guru named Moori the new leader of the Namekians as his time was coming to the end however before Guru die the Guardian of the Earth Kami who was also a Namekian came to them as he wanted to finally meet member's of his race.

When Kami arrived Guru offered Kami two things first to have his potential drawn out just like what he had done to Krillin and Gohan back on Planet Namek and the second thing was to fuse together just like what Guru's bodyguard Nail had done with Piccolo the son of Kami's evil half King Piccolo and Kami agree as he knew that to help the Earth he needed more power and so quickly Guru drawn out Kami's potential and fused with him with Kami's body to serve as the host.

Six months after the battle the Z fighters used the Namekian Dragon Balls to transport Krillin's soul to Planet Earth so when they revive him Krillin would be on Earth instead where Planet Namek was and their second wish was to revive him but Krillin was allow to remain in Other world to continue his training under King Kai and with their final wish was to bring Goku back home but Porunga informs them that Goku doesn't want to return home just yet as he was doing some important training and once he finishes he will return to them. So instead their final wish was use to revive Yamcha, after another six months with their first and second wishes they use to revive Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu but the Z fighters had used the Earth's Dragon Balls to create a New Planet Namek for the Namekian's refuges and so their final wish with Porunga was to transported all of the Namekian's refuges to New Planet Namek.

Not long after the Namekian's refuges had left Krillin returned from King Kai's Planet and one month later Vegeta return to Planet Earth after trying to find Goku in outer space so that he could learn the secret of his to unlock the Super Saiyan form however after another month all the Z fighters sensed the arrival of Frieza who had turn out to had survived his battle against Goku on Planet Namek but it had cost him dearly as he was now mostly machine and Frieza wasn't alone as he had brought his father King Cold along with him.

"What do you think of this world, my son?" King Cold asked Frieza.

"It ain't a bad world, i'm sure we could actually fetch a decent price for it, only after wiping out all of the inhabitants first of course" Frieza stated.

"And what about the man who dare to hurt you, this Saiyan called Son Goku that you mentioned?" King Cold asked.

"First we'll kill all the people of this world before he arrives and then I'll kill him in retaliation for humiliating me back on Namek" Frieza said in his normally calm voice giving rise to a tinge of anger.

"Hhmm? My lord, there is someone approaching us" one of Frieza's grunts said.

"I thought that this world ain't that adventure, how could they know about our arrival so early?" said another one of Frieza's grunts.

The mysterious figure was a young teenager who was quite muscularly developed for his age and he possessed a spiky black hairstyle **(He has the hairstyle that Future Gohan has in cannon while in this story version of Future Gohan had the same hairstyle that Present Gohan has)**, blue-irises with visible pupils, pale skin complexion, he has a thick rough scar running down his left cheek **(His scar is just like Bardock's) **and he has a long prehensile tail with brown fur which he kept secured around his waist akin to a belt. He wears a dark brown jacket reaching his abdomen with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve and the Turtle School kanji on the back, a white tank-top, black pants with a white belt, and blue boots that clasp together on the front of his shins, and computerized watch. **(The mysterious teen is the same height as Gohan is during the Cell Games)**

"Oh and who might this be?" Frieza ask coolly.

"Nobody you need to about Frieza" said the young teen.

"Oh well! I'm actually surprised that my name is known on a far back-water world like Earth but" Frieza turn his attention towards one of his henchmen "You there! Get rid of him immediately!" Frieza ordered.

The henchmen took a step towards the young teen and clicked a button on a computer-like device on his ear, which emitted a series of beeps "He's a funny kid, coming here with a power level of only five" the henchmen said before he try but when tried to fire a blast at the young teen using his blaster but as just as he was about to press the button the young teen unleashed a quick burst of energy and punch the air in front of him aiming at the henchman which sent him flying into Frieza's spaceship and putting a dent in the centre of his armour and Frieza, King Cold and the other henchman saw that he was dead and they realized that the force that the young man punch had not only push him backwards into Frieza's spaceship but had also crushed his insides.

"You know you really shouldn't believe everything that those things tell you y'know" said the young teen.

"It would seem that maybe your right about that but oh well it doesn't matter since your still outnumbered, foot soldiers end this little annoyance once and for all" Frieza ordered.

"YES SIR!" all of Frieza's henchmen shouted before they all changed straight at the young teen but before anyone could see anything, they all suddenly stop and started falling on to the ground dead with with mysterious young teen putting his broadsword back into it's red sheath.

**With the Z fighters**

Not to far away Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan had gathered nearby when they all sensed Frieza and King Cold energy's and as they were trying to come up with a plan to use against Frieza and King Cold while also hoping that Goku would arrive soon that was when they sensed what had just happened.

"What... What's going on?" Bulma ask curiously and worry.

"A hugh power just appeared and wiped out a ton of little ones" Krillin explained.

"We'll have to get closer to find out what exactly is going" Piccolo stated.

"Come on then" Vegeta said before going towards the battle.

**Back over with the mysterious young teen, Frieza and King Cold**

"Hmph… Pathetic little grunts" King Cold said in disgust as he stare at all the dead bodies of his soldiers around him and Frieza.

"Shall we end this now? I'm not in the mood to drag this out as I have something far more impotent to get ready for like meeting Goku" said the young teen.

"Very funny boy, You really think that you can stand any chance against me" Frieza said laughing "Oh well, I suppose you will be a good warmup before the Super Saiyan finally arrives" said Frieza.

"Oh if it's a Super Saiyan you want, I can fill the part" the young teen said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Frieza shouted in shock and confusion.

Once Frieza got hold of himself he began laughing "Oh, you hear that, father?! 'I can fill the part' it's like a child trying to impress their parents" Frieza mocked.

However the young teen then began powering up, the air around them them became cold and began to spiral around them. Frieza's eyes grew wide as the young teen's hair began to become gold and his eyes became a greenish-blue. Then in a mighty gust of wind and flash of light the transformations were complete and before the two evil tyrants stood a Super Saiyan.

"Those... it those eyes...! they have the same eyes" Frieza said scare as he can still remember his battle against Goku on Planet Namke and while Goku was in his Super Saiyan form his eyes had changed from onyx into green and now this stranger had the exactly the same eyes as Goku.

"So this is a Super Saiyan" King Cold said as he stare at the legendary form that his family has feared ever since his ancestor the space pirate Chilled was killed by a Super Saiyan one thousand years ago.

As Frieza began taking a step backwards out of fear which King Cold noticed "Frieza! Get a hold of yourself!" King Cold commanded.

"Here's your Super Saiyan Frieza and now what" The young teen ask with a smile.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Frieza shouted angrily as he released wave after wave of energy at the young teen, hoping to annihilate this Super Saiyan in front him completely.

However once the smoke cleared it revealed the young teen unharmed and he had block Frieza's attack with just one hand.

"If that's all you got Frieza then this fight won't last very long" the young teen said which enraged Frieza even more so who then went up into the air and raised his index finger from his actual hand and began channelling energy to form a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere.

"I'LL TEACH YOU FOR LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" Frieza shouted as he threw his large sphere at the young teen.

As it look like Frieza's Supernove had destroyed the young teen and was also going to destroy the entire Planet Earth so Frieza flew back over to his father.

"There it's done, now Son Goku will have no choice but to come to us if he wants revenge for his Planet and all of his friends" said Frieza.

"You know you could have done that at the start and save us all the effort" said King Cold.

"I would have prefer to see Goku's face when he sees all of his friends and family lay dead before him but that boy just angered me to much father" said Frieza.

However as Frieza and King Cold were about walk to their spaceship to escape Planet Earth destruction that was when Frieza's Supernove started to lift up instead.

"WHAT THE!" Frieza shouted in shock.

"NO WAY!" King Cold shouted in shock.

As Frieza's Supernove lift higher it reveal the young teen still unharmed and he was lifting Frieza's Supernove with just one hand.

"That's better Frieza but it's still not going enough" said the young teen.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Frieza shouted angrily as he fire a beam into his Supernove which caused a large explosion that could be felt for miles which the Z fighters who have been observing did.

As the smoke cleared it revealed a large hold in the ground and the young teen was nowhere to be seen.

"You almost destroy the entire Planet" sad King Cold.

"All well now with that false Super Saiyan dead we can force our attention on killing all of Goku's friends and family before he arrives" said Frieza.

However unknown to the two evil tyrants on the cliff behind them stood the young teen who placed two of his fingers on his forehead.

**Special Beam Cannon**

The young teen fired a spiraling energy attack at Frieza and King Cold who barely managed to dodge it.

**Over with the Z fighters**

"That's one of your moves Piccolo!" said Gohan.

"What's going on here who is this guy" Piccolo thought curiously as he try to figure out.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder" said Krillin.

"Oh come on you guys it has to be Goku, who else do you know that can turn into a Super Saiyan and would be willing to fight both Frieza and his dad" said Bulma.

"No that's definitely not Goku, his ki is different from Goku's but there similarities between them" Piccolo stated.

"Who the help is this Guy!? Kakarot, my brother Tarble and I are the only pure blooded Saiyan's life and Kakarot's brat is the only half breed" Vegeta thought angrily.

**Over**** with Young teen, Frieza and King Cold**

"When I get my hands on.." before Frieza could finish his sentence he heard his father call out to him.

"FRIEZA! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" King Cold shouted.

Frieza quickly turn around to see that the young teen appeared above him with his broadsword in his hands and before Frieza had time to react the young teen brought his broadsword and there was a moment of silence followed in which both Frieza and the young teen were frozen on the spot and then Frieza spite into two perfectly cut to halfs with each half if his face was frozen in shock and the young teen then proceeded to cut into many pieces before blast of blue energy, completely obliterated galactic tyrant, not leaving so much as a trace of blood.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! " King Cold shouted in disbelief.

**Over with the Z fighters**

"That kid just kill Frieza like he was nothing!" Piccolo said in shock.

"N-no way!" Gohan said in shock.

"Incredible" Tien said amazed.

"W-well that's good to hear" said Krillin.

"True but we don't know if that guy is on our side" said Yamcha.

"Oh come on Yamcha that guy just took care of Frieza for us so he can't be that bad right" said Bulma.

"What the help is going on?" Vegeta ask curiously in a anger tone.

**Over**** with Young teen and King Cold**

A soft, enthusiastic clapping echoed throughout the silent canyon as the young teen set back down on the ground and he turn his head to see that it was King who was clapping.

"Very impressive display of power, your no ordinary young warrior to be able to defeat my youngest my son. Tell me something, would you be interested in joining my federation? You will have control over hundreds, no, thousands of star systems, entire races under your command to do your every bidding. How can anyone not be interested in an offer such as this?" King Cold as he walked toward the young teen who just gave a low glare.

"Sorry but I have no interest in working alongside a tyrant. All I want to do is free this world from the likes of you" said the young teen.

"That's such a shame but all well I'll be leaving this planet now" King Cold said as he started walking towards his spaceship however he immediately turn around and pointed a finger at the young teen.

**DEATH BEAM!**

King Cold then fired a narrow red beam like a laser shot from it and it was heading for the young teen's chest aimed for his heart however once it was close enough the young teen deflected it to the sky with ease using just one hand.

"Did you really think that I didn't expect you try something like that after all your Frieza's father and on this world there is a saying like father like son" the young teen said as he took a step towards King Cold ready to end the evil tyrant once and for all.

"I WON'T BE KILL BY THE LIKES OF YOU! SAIYAN TRASH!" King Cold shouted angrily as he charged straight at the young teen and try to punch him in the face however the young man easily block by grabbing hold of King Cold's right wrist and he caused the armour around King Cold's right to crack.

"No a very blight idea for you attacking me while your not even in you true form" said the young teen.

"H-how do you know that!" King Cold ask referring to how his race possess the ability to suppress their power by going into suppress forms and King Cold was currently in the suppress form level two state.

"I've been told all about your family's little transformation ability by my father" the young teen said before he fired a blast into King Cold's chest which left a hole in him and sent King Cold crashing down to the ground.

The young teen simply raised his hands above his head and began charging a large amount of energy around his hands. Then, he puts them forward and formed a white energy sphere "This is for all the lives you ruined" said the young teen.

"Wait we can make a d..." before King Cold could finish his beg he was introduced by the young teen.

"Sorry but i don't make deals with monster like you" said the young teen.

**MASENKO!**

The young teen fired a huge golden-yellow shockwave of energy from the white energy sphere at King Cold in full force which completely annihilated King Cold leaving nothing left ending King Cold reign of terror in the universe.

**Next time on**

**Dragon Ball Hyper**

**A warring from the future**

* * *

**The Dragon Ball Z: The Dead Zone Movie did happen in this story and it took place before Raditz shows up on Planet Earth**

**The Garlic Jr Saga did happen just before all of this**


	2. A warring about the Future!

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

**ATTACKS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thoughts"**

_**"THE ETERNAL DRAGON SPEAKING!"**_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**Last time on**

**Dragon Ball Hyper**

"I WON'T BE KILL BY THE LIKES OF YOU! SAIYAN TRASH!" King Cold shouted angrily as he charged straight at the young teen and try to punch him in the face however the young man easily block by grabbing hold of King Cold's right wrist and he caused the armour around King Cold's right to crack.

"No a very blight idea for you attacking me while your not even in you true form" said the young teen.

"H-how do you know that!" King Cold ask referring to how his race possess the ability to suppress their power by going into suppress forms and King Cold was currently in the suppress form level two state.

"I've been told all about your family's little transformation ability by my father" the young teen said before he fired a blast into King Cold's chest which left a hole in him and sent King Cold crashing down to the ground.

The young teen simply raised his hands above his head and began charging a large amount of energy around his hands. Then, he puts them forward and formed a white energy sphere "This is for all the lives you ruined" said the young teen.

"Wait we can make a d..." before King Cold could finish his beg he was introduced by the young teen.

"Sorry but i don't make deals with monster like you" said the young teen.

**MASENKO!**

The young teen fired a huge golden-yellow shock wave of energy from the white energy sphere at King Cold in full force which completely annihilated King Cold leaving nothing left ending King Cold reign of terror in the universe.

* * *

**The current time**

Once King Cold was vaporized the young teen turned to King Cold and Frieza's spaceship and fired a Ki blast into it destroying.

"Phew…" The young teen sighed as he powered down back to his base form and he turned his head to see the Z fighters floating in the air looking at him in shock, fear and one of them** 'Vegeta'** in anger.

"HEY, I'M ON MY WAY TO WHERE GOKU WILL BE LANDING, YOU CAN COME ALONG IF YOU WANT!" The young teen called out to the Z fighters.

"He knows my dad?" Gohan asked surprised at what the mystery young teen just said.

"Do you think we can trust this guy?" Tien asked worry.

"Well he did just take out Frieza and his dad for us so he can't that bad right" said Yamcha.

"Yeah I wasn't looking forward to meet Frieza again" Krillin said remembering what Frieza did to him back on Planet Namek.

"And besides if this guy wanted to take us all out he would have already done it" said Piccolo.

"All I care about is how this guy obtained the Super Saiyan form?" Vegeta said angrily.

As the young teen took off the Z fighters decided to follow him to see if what he was saying was true or not and after they travel several yards the young teen finally landed along with Z fighters.

"So when is Goku supposed to get here and how do you know he's going to land here" Bulma ask curiously.

"To answer your first question, about two hour's but as for how i know, Your just going to have to just trust me for now okay" said the young teen.

"Then what about how you can turn into a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked on for his and Vegeta's benefit.

"Sorry but i have to keep that secret as well" said the young teen.

"Then how you tell us your name?" Piccolo ask curiously.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that either" said the young teen.

"Is there anything you can tell us!?" Vegeta ask curiously.

"Look just trust me okay" The young teen said as he pulled a capsule from his pocket, clicked it, set it on the ground, and it burst to reveal a mini-fridge.

"If any of you want a drink please help yourself" The young teen said as he got himself a can from the mini-fridge and began drinking from it.

After two hours of waiting Vegeta finally had enough "So where is Kakarot then as I don't see him anyway, I think you been lying to us the whole time! There's no way you could.." Before Vegeta could finish his sentences something that some what seemed to be a meteor fell from the sky and flew right past them crashing into the ground hard, creating a deep, massive crater where it landed.

"You were saying" The young teen said with a grin much to Vegeta's anger.

Everyone ran over to the just formed massive crater and as they looked down into the crater to see a white pod sitting inside it, smoking somewhat from the atmospheric heat.

"That's one of the Ginyu Force pods!" Vegeta said noticing the insignia on it.

"Why is one of those here?" Krillin ask curiously and nervously since he remembers them back on Planet Namek.

The hatch then open and stepped out of the pod was a man with pointy black hair and was wearing unusual outfit, this was the Saiyan warrior that was raised on Planet Earth Son Goku and he has finally come home.

As Goku stepped out of the pod he looked up to see all his friends "Uh, Hey guys. it's not that I'm not glad to see you alright but how did you know where I'd be and who was the one to beat Frieza and that other guy?" Goku ask curiously.

"It was this guy **(Pointing at the young teen****) **who managed to beat both Frieza and the other guy who turns out to be Frieza's dad like they were nothing and he then led us here but the weirdest thing is that he transformed into Super Saiyan just like you dad" Gohan explained which caused Goku to become very surprised as the young teen walked up to him and bow his head in respect.

"It's an honour to finally meet you Son Goku but If you don't mind, I need to speak with you privately?" The young teen ask politely.

"Um, sure, okay" Goku said and then he and the young teen flew away so they were out of earshot of the others** (Not knowing about Piccolo's great hearing)**

"I don't want the us to be overheard this because what I'm about to tell you is very important, If certain people know too much, especially some of them, It would be bad for the era" said the young teen.

"Era?" Goku ask confused.

"I come from a time about twenty years into the future" said the young teen.

"Wow that's unbelievable" Goku said in shock and amazement.

"I know you can keep this secret Goku, so I'm only trusting this knowledge to you for now so please listen careful exactly three years from today, on May 12th the world will be terrorized by two androids, both far too powerful for you or any of the others to face and all but Gohan and Bulma will be killed without effort by these androids" said the young teen.

"Even me?" Goku ask nervously but the young teen just shook his head.

"You never even had the chance to fight them as in one year, you'll be killed by a new deadly heart virus so here, take this" the young man said as he gave Goku a small vial filled with a dark green, semi-transparent liquid. "It's medicine as this virus was incurable when you died from it, but there's a cure for it in my future. When the symptoms; extreme exhaustion, powerful heart and chest pain, start showing up, please take every drop of that medicine" Goku looked confused at the medicine, then back at the young teen who gave it to him.

"Who are you? Why are you telling me all of this?" Goku asked curiously.

"If you really must know who I am I'll tell you but I must ask you not tell anyone else this, My name is Son Gomen" said Gomen.

"Wait why do you have my surname?" Goku ask curiously.

"Well it's because I'm your grandson Goku, you see the Gohan from my era he's my dad" said Gomen.

"WWWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Goku shouted in shock as he stare at his future grandson.

**With the other Z fighters**

All of the Z fighters immediately turn their heads when they hear Goku shouting and they became even more curious about what was going on between Goku and mysterious young teen however the only person among them who did know what was going on was Piccolo thanks to his enchanted hearing and even though he was just as shock as Goku but Piccolo managed to keep a straight face.

"So that's why he knows my techniques" Piccolo thought curiously.

"What are they blabbering about over there? Why is it that brat only telling Kakarot?" Vegeta asked irritably.

"What's going on over there, what did that guy say to cause Goku to shout like that?" Krillin ask curiously.

"Whatever it is it must be shocking" said Gohan.

"You have no idea Gohan" Piccolo thought.

**Back over with Goku and Gomen**

"Well, I should have expected that kind of reaction" said Gomen.

"Wow you ain't kidding your really are Gohan's son from the future wait until I tell Chi-chi, about this she'd have a heart attack" Goku said in amazement.

"I'd rather you not tell grandma or my dad about me as I've damaged the era enough telling you all of this and I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. After I'm done here, I'm returning to my era to better understand the extent of the damage. Until then, I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore about myself or the future. Now look, three years from now on May 10th at around 11am, the two androids will attack a small island just southwest of South City. Go there and please put the end to them" Gomen explained.

"So Gomen will we ever be seeing you again?" Goku ask curiously.

"Well first i'll be returning to my era to make sure that I didn't do too much damage to the future but afterwards I'll be back to help you and everyone in the battle here so until then good luck and it was great to finally meet you grandpa" Gomen said as he flew off but then stop and turn around back to Goku.

"Oh yeah i almost forget also in two years on April 10th someone else will be coming to Planet Earth seeking revenge and his name is Cooler and he is Frieza's older brother so be careful" said Gomen.

Gomen then continue flying away and he disappeared behind the canyon wall and as Goku walk back over to his friends.

"So Goku, who was that guy?" Krillin ask curiously.

So Goku explained everything that he was just told but taking great care not to tell them anything that would give away the strangers identity.

"A time traveler? Whoa, like something out of those science fiction books?" Gohan said amazed though Goku was sure that he would be even more amazed if he knew that it was his own son from the future.

"So when and where do we need to be there to kick these robotic bastards' asses?" Vegeta asked interestedly, pounding a fist into his hand.

"In three years at uh," Goku paused. "He told me, but I forgot" Vegeta gritted his teeth anger, ready to strangle Goku for his stupidity.

"May 10th, about 11am on an island just southwest of South City" Piccolo spoke up, seeing Vegeta's reaction and now everyone stared at him.

"Uh, how did you know that?" ask Goku.

"My hearing is much sharper than yours." Piccolo answered simply.

"So you heard everything he told me... didn't you?" Goku ask uneasily.

"Yes but don't worry, I won't say anything that would threaten his future but any case, they won't show up for another three years, so I recommend we use this time very wisely as the only reason why we were defeated so easily in that boy's future is because we were unprepared for the threat, but now thanks to him we have three years to be ready for when that day comes" said Piccolo.

"Sounds good to me" Vegeta said with a grin before he blasted off into the sky.

"See you guys later" Tien said as he and Chiaotzu left.

"Gohan we better head home your mom probably worry about you and I haven't been home in years" said Goku.

"Yeah dad" said Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo why don't you come with us so that we can tell train together for the three years" said Goku.

"Yeah sure why not and besides I may become even stronger by training with a Super Saiyan" said Piccolo.

"So see you guys in three years" Goku said before he, Gohan and Piccolo took off however before they could leave the area they then saw a large ship, supposedly Gomen's time machine was just floating slowly into the air.

"Why isn't this working" Gomen said to himself as try to return to his timeline however a hidden compartment open up revealing a letter with Gomen's name on it so he open and read it.

_"Gomen if your reading this then one of my theorists about my time machine is true where when someone uses the time machine and change something in the past they erases the version of the future their from But they still remain where you could say that they are a remnant of a era that no longer exist or in short a time remnant which is what you are now. Your probably wondering why I didn't tell you this before you left well because I thought that it you knew then you wouldn't go and our world needs a better future then this one and I believe that you are the one who can make it happen and I know your parents believe in you as well so please Gomen help Goku and the others to make a better world and also have a good life kid you deserve it"._

Tears began to fall down Gomen's face once he finishes reading the letter and trying to accepted that do will never see his world again yeah it wasn't prefect especially because of the Androids but it was still his home and now it was gone forever. Suddenly Gomen heard a knock on his time machine window and when he llook up he was that it was Goku.

"Hey Gomen what's up I thought you were going to go back to your era, so why are you just floating in midair?" Goku ask curiously.

"I can never return to my era" said Gomen.

**Next time on**

**Dragon Ball Hyper**

**Training for the Androids**

* * *

**Facts about Son Gomen**

**(****Gomen**** was born in Age 779 the same year as Pan)**

**(****Gomen**** is from further into the future then Future Trunks was)**

**(****Gomen**** is from Age 797 which is further into the Future then the events of Dragon Ball GT begin)**

**(Future Trunks doesn't exist in this story)**

**(In ****Gomen****'s timeline Future Gohan wasn't killed by the Androids when he was twenty three years old instead when he's thirty four years old)**

**(The Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's revenge movie happened mostly the same way in ****Gomen****'s**** timeline with only difference being in the Flashback Cooler doesn't see Bardock get kill by Frieza's Supernova or has the opportunity to kill Goku when he's a baby and reason for this is because I'm doing Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball Minus version of Goku's origins)**


	3. Possible Changes

**Hi Ssj Blue Future Gohan here **

**I've been thinking about maybe adding some new chapters that take place during the Saiyan Saga and Frieza Saga so that I change a couple of things like maybe making that Raditz didn't die from Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, I've been rewatching 'What if Raditz turned by good?' By MasakoX, when Piccolo and the other human Z Fighter were dead and training on King Kai's Planet they learnt the Kaioken technique and some other ideas as well **

**if you have any please let me know**


End file.
